


Unhand Me!

by Fairleigh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Crack Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Meta, OOC Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: The two Georges think Luke and Jaime haveeven morein common.Or:The sequel to "Some Galaxy, Somewhere" that nobody asked for.





	Unhand Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



> . . . because apparently I don't know when to stop!

**George M.:** Luke and Jaime have even more in common!

 **George L.:** Yep! You’re both great swordsmen who slay insane, despotic monarchs.

 **Jaime:** Then get dragged for it for the rest of our lives?

 **Luke:** Nah, they call me a hero for that, but _Father_ killed Palpatine, not me!

 **Jaime:** _He’s_ the hero, and _I’m_ the villain? For the same deed? Figures.

 **George L.:** Oops, my bad. But you both _definitely_ lose your right hand —

 **Jaime:** Wait, what?

 **Luke:** Meh.

 **George M.:** Shhh! Spoiler alert! That hasn’t happened to Jaime yet!

 **Jaime:** _What?!_

 **Luke:** I know a good prosthesis specialist …


End file.
